JawLocker
Were you looking for JawLocker's counterpart, Golden JawLocker, Shadow Golden JawLocker or Shadow JawLocker?" ''Jacob Whaley ''AKA '''JawLocker '''is the main character in Jacob's World, and one of the protagonists in Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, and Gree City. This character is also made by Jacob Whaley (AKA GoldenFreddyfan1987 or Springtrapfan21), a Five Nights at Freddy's fan. Character's Information Jacob Warren "JawLocker" Whaley, (better known as JawLocker, and was formerly known as Lockjaw) is the main character in Jacob's World, and the secondary protagonist of Greeny Phatom, Gree City, and Geo's World. His birthday is on June 17. Also, this character's talent is art, (the same talent that Jacob Whaley has). He is "voiced" by Jacob Whaley (AKA Springtrapfan21 or GoldenFreddyfan1987). He is the secondary protagonist in Greeny Phatom, Gree City, and Geo's World. This character also likes the movie by the name of "Megamind" (the same movie that Jacob Whaley (AKA Springtrapfan21 or GoldenFreddyfan1987 likes). Design There are facts about JawLocker's design. *The character wears a fedora. *The character wears blue clothes. *The character has the same design as Shadow Golden JawLocker. *The character is voiced by Springtrapfan21 and GoldenFreddyfan1987. *The character looks similar to BFPFilms424's character, Lockjaw. Personality * JawLocker is witty, polite, loyal, easy going, caring, clumsy and sometimes can be a bit overdramatic. Trivia * JawLocker is a Michael Jackson fan. This is the reason why JawLocker has a album of his own, also known as Michael Jackson: JawLocker's Favorite Songs. * JawLocker has a henchman, named Firey, who appeared in Battle for Dream Island. * Since the creator of JawLocker, GoldenFreddyfan1987, being scared of vandals attacking the JawLocker, Shadow JawLocker, Golden JawLocker, and Shadow Golden JawLocker pages, JawLocker is scared of vandalizers. * Since the creator of JawLocker, GoldenFreddyfan1987, has autism, a mental condition for children, JawLocker has autism in the show. * JawLocker does not like being called an anti-hero. This is the reason why the creator of JawLocker, GoldenFreddyfan1987, hates this name. * JawLocker is the one to have his name in the JawLocker Scandal. The name, "JawLocker Scandal", was picked out by Cameron, aka CoinHunter12, during the JawLocker Scandal. Gallery JawLocker is mad....png Got JawLocker.jpg JawLocker.png Legend and JawLocker.png|JawLocker and Shadow Golden JawLocker Lockjaw and JawLocker.png|Lockjaw and JawLocker Shadow Golden Lockjaw and Shadow Golden JawLocker.png|Shadow Golden Lockjaw and Shadow Golden Jawlocker Shadow Lockjaw and Shadow JawLocker....png|Shadow Lockjaw and Shadow JawLocker JawLocker and Kitty Fazcat.png|JawLocker's feelings for Kitty Fazcat... Original Cutscene (2).png|Kitty Fazcat, Sugar, and Shadow Golden JawLocker... GFF1987.png|This is JawLocker's Second Profile Picture.... JawLocker and Legend's Thanks.png|This is just a little thanks to CoinHunter12 from JawLocker and Legend... Jacob's World.jpg|This is a picture for Jacob's World Geo Guy, JawLocker, and Minion.png|JawLocker with Minion and Geo Guy Iamstillhere....jpg|JawLocker in the first Jacob's World teaser image... Nightmare JawLocker.png|Nightmare JawLocker welcomeback.jpg THEJULYCRISIS.png|This is a drawing for the July Crisis... Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh+.png|A picture of JawLocker which is made by CD20Boy2014. Jacob and JawLocker.jpeg|JawLocker and Jacob Whaley. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Alternative Characters Category:Characters That Are Immune To The Locker Category:Males